<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Test of Strength (The AuthorXReader) by Crisp_Fossil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212893">A Test of Strength (The AuthorXReader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil'>Crisp_Fossil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Author - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author, Dark, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader Insert, The Author - Freeform, The Author x Reader, iplier - Freeform, wilford - Freeform, wilford warfstache - Freeform, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Fossil/pseuds/Crisp_Fossil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Author is a tease, you've finally had enough and put him in his place. Sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Author/Reader, The Author/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Test of Strength (The AuthorXReader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Babies first post, I'm working on tagging don't judge me for my lack of know how.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how it always started.</p><p>      He'd tease you and torment you be it with his words or his writing, changing small things to inconvenience you, using his massive vocabulary to stump you, light touches, lingering gazes, but this...oh this was a whole new level of confusion. As of late everyone's favorite writer had taken to kissing you. Anywhere he could get his hands on you, no matter the time or place, you had come to expect him to do something. It started out small, a friendly kiss on the forehead or cheek in a way that seemed almost condescending, a teasing one on the tip of your nose when you got flustered because he was a bit to close again, sometimes when you weren't paying attention Author liked to sneak up behind you and leaning in close before kiss your ear only to laughing and leaning back when you tried to swipe at him. Damn him! Why did he have to be so fast!? It was starting to bother you now in all honesty. You had begun to grow confused as to why he did the things he did; could it be he had feelings for you or was he simply just fucking with your mind like he did to so many others? Everyone said Dark was a manipulative bastard but to you Author had that crown. You'd seen what he could do just by writing down a sentence or using the right phrasing to get his way. Again. Sure no one could ever come close to being the kind of smooth Dark was, but he wasn't the one trying to melt your brain. Author was. So that made him all the more worse to you.</p><p>      One day, not to long ago, you had had enough of his shit. There was only so far you could be pushed and that insufferable man had just pushed you over it. Well, over it. So you began to devise a plan to get him back for all of those times he had embarrassed you in public, be it at work or otherwise. Thankfully you had the right connections, the right friends, the right ammo to get them to tell you what you wished to know. That's what brought you here today, standing in Darks office as he gazed down at some papers with a bored expression. "So that's why I need to know his schedule for the day." You had explained, shifting from one foot to the other nervously. The grey entity hadn't even looked up at you once nor had he shown any bit of interest. You knew you had to make him see why he should help you, what he would get out of it. Seeing his form flicker from him sitting bored, to him gazing at you in an annoyed manner, then him pinching the bridge of his nose before settling down again you cut off whatever it was he was about to say. Dangerous thing to do, you knew that, but it was now or never!</p><p>      "I mean he just won't shut up about it! He's so damn smug all the time, all I want to do it get him back! Let him know how it feels to be the one embarrassed and left speechless for once. Show him that I'm not some push over who will let him keep doing this. Please Dark?" You all but whined while gazing at him with an almost pathetic look in your eyes, hoping it worked.</p><p>      Looking up at you a ringing started and stopped just as abruptly. Now Dark was none to happy about being interrupted, he was pleased with hosting your little plan. Getting that walking God complex to shut up for any amount of time had Darks attention immediately. "You are lucky that you are one of my favorite workers, dear (Name)." He sighed as if doing this was the biggest favor in the world, "Here. Take it and do with it what you will. It would be a shame though should this happen in the stage room at Twelve Thirty though...Wilford is going to be there rehearsing and should he catch wind of what you were doing...well our poor, little Author would never hear the end of it~." Dark all but purred as he gazed at you while handing over the man's schedule.</p><p>      Grinning you more than happily took the paper and read over it, "It would wouldn't it~? Thank you Dark, don't worry I won't say how I got this information." You promised with a wink, warning a low chuckle from the man on the chair. Bonding with your boss like this made you feel all fuzzy inside, like you two shared a big secret that neither of you were aloud to say! Nodding before turning around, you left the room and shoved the paper into your pocket unable to stop but grin deviously. This was going to be fun~.<br/>
Taking his advice, you had somehow managed to avoid Author all day until now. Letting him think he found you was a piece of cake compared to actively avoiding the sneaky creature. Chatting with Wilford about his newest show you pretended not to see the man of the hour enter and begin to move towards you like a Lion creeping up on its prey. Oh the poor fool. The poor, unsuspecting fool~. Just before he went to do his usual schtick, you turned to face him. Smiling sweetly up at him he almost took a step back he was so shocked.</p><p>      If he thought he was shocked now he had another thing coming.</p><p>      Talking a step towards him, he took another step back, before grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Oh, you knew he loathed wrinkles in his and was glad to see his expression flash in annoyance for a split second. This was going to be the best ten seconds of your life! Reaching out with your free hand and grabbed his shoulder and jumped. Naturally his first instinct was to grab you by the thighs so you didn't fall or crash into him, but little did he know he just played right into your master plan! All but yanking him into a kiss, no more than a moment, you pulled back and couldn't help but grin at his shocked, flushed face."You always try to sneakily kiss me because I can’t get you back; but little do you know I’ve been working out just so I can climb you like a tree to do the same! Don't think for a second that I'm going to let you keep getting away with your actions Author!" You openly scolded him.</p><p>      Smirking as he blinked at you, you patted his cheek before pulling your legs from his grip and dropping to the floor. Turning to wave goodbye to the actor, you moved passed the frozen and extremely confused writer towards the door.</p><p>      Grinning like a mad person as you left, the last thing you heard was Wilford howling with laughter and teasing Author as he attempted to save his damaged ego. Maybe you had a thing for him, maybe you didn't. It was his turn to run himself ragged trying to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>